


Grave Injury

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff of the worst kind, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 21.   “I almost died!” “Death by a hamster, I would pay to see that”43. “You’re bleeding?!” “Nah, I’m frolicking in a field of flowers-yes I’m bleeding!”





	

The yell echoed through the house loudly and Scully startled from her place on the couch.   
“Mulder?” She shouted in response. 

She heard a loud moan and rolled her eyes as she put down her book and headed upstairs to check on him.   
“Mulder?” She asked again as she walked toward their sons room. 

When she popped her head in Mulder was sitting on the floor with his finger holding out his finger in front of him glaring at the large cage that he was in front of.   
There was blood running down the tip of his finger and down his hand and he seemed to be doing nothing to stop it. 

“You’re bleeding?!” Scully said as she moved toward him.   
He looked up at her with a grimace, “Nah, I’m frolicking in a field of flowers-yes I’m bleeding!”  
“Geez you don’t have to be mean about it.” Scully said as she went to Williams’s desk and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box. 

She went to Mulder and began to clean his hand and looked at the wound.   
“Mulder this is nothing.” She said as she noticed the small break in his skin, the kind that always seemed to bleed like crazy.   
He glared at her. 

“What happened?” She asked exasperated. She looked at the cage where the small brown ball of fur that was known to the family as ‘Chester’ was currently drinking from its water bottle. Scully looked back at his finger putting two and two together.

“I almost died!” Mulder wined as he saw the look of amusement cross her face.  
“Death by a hamster, I would pay to see that.” Scully muttered as she put pressure on the small bite.   
“You weren’t there. It came out of nowhere! I was just feeding it, like you told me too, and it raced across the cage and bit me! It went in for another one but I was able to get my hand out in time.”   
“Well thank God, I wouldn’t want to have to take you to the hospital. Mulder you’ve survived gun shot wounds, alien abduction, and brain surgery but a tiny hamster bite shakes you to your core?”

Mulder’s initial response is to be mad until he sees the affection in her eyes but before he can respond they are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. 

“Mom?” William yelled to the empty first floor.   
“Up here honey. You’re dad had a run in with Chester and lost.” Scully yelled back with a smile.   
Mulder glowered at her as they heard William run up the stairs taking two at a time. 

Scully turned sharply to the door, “I told you not to go up the stairs that way, you’ll fall.”   
“Sorry.” Will said as he shrugged off his backpack.

The lanky ten year old made his way over to where his parents were next to the cage.  
He crouched next to the cage, “Did you hurt him dad?” 

“No! I was feeding him and he bit me!” Mulder said defensively.   
Scully got up, “I’m going to get a band aid. My diagnosis is that you will live Mulder.”

Mulder let out a puff of air but said nothing.   
William opened the cage and reached for the rodent.   
“Be careful!” Mulder said strenuously.   
William just shot him a look and picked up Chester and began to pet his soft head. 

Scully came back with some cream and a band aid for Mulder who kept a close eye on the hamster while she fixed him up.   
Scully looked over at their son and the hamster and looked to Mulder, “You were the one who didn’t want a dog…”


End file.
